


BNHA/Sanders Sides fanfic Outline

by BiM0315



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Inspired by another Sanders Sides/BNHA crossover fic, Just an outline, Literally can't write this without it coming out like trash, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Someone please help., Writer's Block sucks, story outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiM0315/pseuds/BiM0315
Summary: I'm sorry to disappoint anyone scrolling around looking for a story but this isn't it. I read another fanfiction that had this very premise that I couldn't help but make a story just like it in my own head but I can't seem to write it into coherent chapters with detail and dialogue. I just want someone to read this and maybe write it for me. I'll answer any questions regarding the plot or any misunderstandings. My sister tells me that sometimes my writing is hard to understand. I'll probably write this later but I really want someone to write a fic like this.





	BNHA/Sanders Sides fanfic Outline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Makes Up Midoriya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077260) by [kalopsic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalopsic/pseuds/kalopsic). 



> The fic that inspired me was called "What Makes Up Midoriya" by kalopsic. I have the main plot and events plotted out but I can't seem to write it out myself. Whoever wants to take it up can go ahead and make any necessary changes that they need but I'd really like to see this written and read it myself.  
> If you are unfamiliar with the Sanders Sides, I recommend that you check it out on youtube. It's the most wholesome shit you'll ever watch.  
> If there's any weird, random notes in there, tell me. My sister and I were sharing the document on google for a while and she really wasn't much help besides writing Tomue-kun each time a character with that same name popped up.  
> Oh, if you do plan to write it out, just notify me and I'll look forward to reading it.  
> Thanks for reading

Sides: Literal Physical Manifestations--Not Imaginary

-Akio: Izuku’s hopes and dreams; presents himself as a hero because that’s his dream

-Rin: Izuku’s anxiety; his fears and self-doubt

-Yoshi: Izuku’s morality and strong sense of justice; home of all his emotions; the child of the group, as opposed to Thomas’ being the dad

-Satoshi: basically Logan; Izuku’s logical side

****

Overview of the “Sides” quirk:

-the Sides gain whatever memories Izuku has, even when they’re separated from him but it doesn’t work the other way around until the mind meld

-when a Side is injured, time spent in Izuku’s mind will heal them; time it takes depends on the severity of the injury

-if a Side’s body is destroyed or “killed” they will regenerate within Izuku’s mind and he can summon them again

-the Sides aren’t hivemind clones but aren’t completely independently people; can feel and think for themselves but regain energy in the time Izuku keeps them stored in himself and have Izuku’s safety as their number one priority instinctually; irrationally ready to die for Izuku (Rin is more subtle about it)

-by default are summoned in the Sanders Sides order of a circle with Izuku standing at the head and Satoshi to his right and Rin at Satoshi’s right, Akio to Rin’s right and Yoshi to Akio’s right, by Izuku’s left; standing in a circle

-farthest Izuku can summon them is twenty feet away from him

-can summon them at light speed after enough practice

-can summon them off the ground (places above him and the like) after a bit of practice

-if he gets One for All, the power Izuku uses for One for All (like 5%) gets distributed evenly between them (they end up with 1% each); it takes them a while to figure this out when they went one hundred percent but all of them were only at twenty-something

****

Little Character Quirks (Not the superpower kind):

-Rin hogs Izuku’s phone because (since he’s Izuku’s fear, doubt and pessimism amplified into one single person) he can recognize everything that is potentially dangerous and fatal around him and uses the phone to distract himself; if he’s sitting on the couch by himself, he can recognize about fifteen different fire hazards and weak points in the living room and the danger gives him potentially crippling anxiety even though he knows that the majority of the danger is highly unlikely to happen; he distracts himself by reading articles of all the good things that have happened in the passing year and good deeds that people have done because his mind tends to take a turn for the worst in terms of his faith in humanity

-Satoshi is more believing in the fact that heroes are pretentious assholes, but in much fancier, intellectual words; people like Mt. Lady and Endeavor disgust him, whereas Izuku simply doesn’t care for them; don’t know where he stands on All Might; he, like Logan, wants Izuku to have a career in the scientific field and reminds him of it every other hour

-Akio is very quick to start a fight; has little inhibition and is very confident in his abilities, since he is Izuku’s brave, “heroic” side so he’s quick to act on whatever impulse he has even if he knows it won't end well.

-Yoshi is the ultimate All Might otaku--Izuku’s fanaticism but amplified about ten times--becomes incapacitated every time they talk to All Might. TH3 PHANBOI.

-They each have a different favorite food; Izuku with his pork cutlet bowl, Satoshi with his grilled salmon (he’s a simple man), Akio and his beef teriyaki bowl, Yoshi with his onigiri and bento box-lunch (he’s partial to the cute bento box, the kind that has panda onigiri and octopus sausage), and Rin with his ramen (doesn’t like eating it as much because he’s scared of choking--he has to have a _really_ shitty day to eat it)

-Rin and Akio are suckers for Yoshi (though they’ll never admit to it), since he’s like the child of the group

-Rin can (and actually _likes_ to) cook; learned how to by spending most of his time with his mom and Yoshi; has a little handkerchief that he wraps around his head to cover his hair when he cooks; he keeps it tucked into his front pocket, flowing out in classic emo fashion; makes Yoshi’s cute bento boxes for lunch, though he’ll take that secret to his grave and made Yoshi swear to do so as well; eventually tells the rest and they find it hilarious because he can make the bento boxes _super_ cute; the first one to find out, aside from Yoshi, is Akio and he will help him out with cooking the octopus dogs since he gets really anxious around the jumping grease and Yoshi can’t cook for shit (friendship?); eventually, when everyone finds out, he begins to regularly cook for them since it relieves his stress after a while in the dorms

-ironically, Satoshi is the best fighter of all of them because he has the technique down to a fucking _art_ but Akio is the physically strongest; Satoshi can still beat Akio any time any day

-In terms of fighting, Akio and Satoshi are the more aggressive fighters, but for different reasons; Akio is just the gung-ho, trigger happy type that dives in head first and Satoshi recognizes the circumstances where being on offense is the greater tactical action he could take; Yoshi and Rin are more evasive, Yoshi because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone and Rin because he’s skittish and always scared of being hurt, despite seeing holes in any enemy he faces; Yoshi is more likely to go on offense than Rin when he knows that the enemy is a villian but he can never bring himself to fight seriously with all his power against his classmates or friends, especially Kacchan; it’s not rare to see Rin go on offense, it’s just that he prefers to run because that’s who he is

-Akio is SUPER into fashion; cares a lot about his outward appearance and is the most muscular out of all of them because  of it; his money never lasts when he goes out shopping; has ear piercings because why the hell not?

 

Act 1

-Izuku is a child, talks to “imaginary friends” that would be triggered by certain events or emotions; he would talk to “Hero” or whatever when he would watch All Might and when he sees animals or kids that need help or when he's sad (maybe Inko’s POV)

-Inko thinks Izuku’s short conversations with himself are kinda odd but she thinks its just something related to his quirk

-when they go to the doctor, the doctor tells them about his toe and that he won’t have a quirk at all

-Inko asks if his conversations with himself and imaginary friends were a sign of a quirk manifestation but doctor dismisses it as child’s imagination; their logic is that if Izuku did manifest a quirk  it would either be hers or her husband’s and the chance of Izuku manifesting something so radically different _while_ having the vestigial toe joint are infinitesimal, practically impossible

-Inko takes his word for it but still thinks about Izuku talking to his “hero side” in front of the computer when she sees her son so heartbroken for being quirkless; she hears him say “we can do it” (all broken and dramatic)

-the sides begin as passing thoughts and sometimes make comments but since it is in Izuku’s head, it feels like he’s talking to himself but just a bit different but he can’t really tell the difference

-goes through childhood “quirkless”

-recall key events but with the “sides” included to show how natural it seems to Izuku and how easily it could be confused for the average thought process; helps an old man with his groceries when he’s like eight (Yoshi); snide comments of him being quirkless (include Akio and Rin); chasing to find the next hero fight and analyzing it (Satoshi) and Kacchan finds him and gets pissed off because he’s interested in becoming a hero (Rin and Akio); stuff like that

-Manifest physically in the beginning of the third year of middle school after Midoriya finally accepts that Kacchan is no longer his friend and thinks “I don’t want to be alone” and passes out for a moment because, seriously, he’s conjuring up at least _four_ physical human beings with a quirk he’s _never_ used before; on a Friday so he doesn’t have to worry about school for at least two days (or whatever day is the start of the weekend in Japan)

-They manifest, all of them have no idea what _exactly_ happened but each have varying reactions

-all of them go home because they don’t know what to do and Inko has a mild freak out

-Have some trouble knowing which Izuku is the real one, even Izuku, but Logic immediately knows that he’s _not_ Izuku and deduces which one of them is the real one by rationalizing that the others behave in a way Izuku would never act and that this is his quirk manifesting

-immediate first impressions are Logic is smart and rational, Hero is charismatic and imaginative; he won’t stop droning about how he wants to be a hero, Morality is sweet and kind, and Anxiety is dark and pessimistic 

-Inko and Izuku have a teary moment and they all group hug and go to bed, all the Izuku’s are given blankets to make bed spaces on the floor and stuff

-Next morning they’re all gone and Izuku freaks out just a bit and tries to summon them, with difficulty; starts crying because it doesn’t work until Inko helps him

-Inko and him work on discovering his abilities and stuff, along with Logic; discover that they have all of Izuku’s memories, even the ones when they’re outside of Izuku’s mind, but they only receive it when they are summoned back inside Izuku; they could see and feel what Izuku does but they have their own feelings and awareness; he could summon a specific side if he wants; they get hungry if they are physically manifested but they have no clue _why?_ ; if Izuku falls asleep with them still physical, he subconsciously calls them back

-Whenever Inko calls for Izuku, they all turn around

-Inko gives them all, except Anxiety, names to not get them confused ( Satoshi with characters meaning “wise and clever” for Logic,  Yoshi with kanji meaning “joyful” for Morality, Akio with the kanji “manly” for Hero); Anxiety gives himself the name Rin

-Goes to school and accidentally summons Satoshi when he was having trouble figuring out a math problem in class; Kacchan sees this shit and flips out the first time he sees Satoshi and Izuku being nervous and scared summoned Rin subconsciously

-Kacchan gets mad and starts being an ass and Izuku summons Akio subconsciously and Akio immediately fights with Kacchan; Rin suggests they leave Akio behind because it’s his decision to start fighting Kacchan while knowing what the guy is capable of but Izuku tells him that they aren’t leaving him; Rin or Izuku give Akio advice that helps Akio drop Kacchan, shocking everyone including Kacchan; leave while the Bakugou is stunned

-Izuku starts to doubt Rin’s reliability and trustworthiness because he suggested to leave Akio behind

-Izuku activates his quirk sometimes in class and gets made fun of, mostly summoning Rin when he gets really nervous or Satoshi when he’s having trouble with a math problem or something (“He’s like a preschooler!”)

-Appointment with a doctor to confirm his quirk and have it registered in the system; doctor flips out at the astronomical odds that Izuku faced to have his quirk

-Izuku starts noticing that Rin is developing bags under his eyes

-Inko takes them to get clothes after their doctor’s appointment because I want cute shit like that with name tags to help her out

-Meet Kacchan there and, while the moms catch up and stuff, Kacchan and Izuku and the sides have a confrontation; Akio immediately almost starts a fight, Yoshi tries to calm them down but Kacchan hurts his feelings and he cries, Rin just backs off, sulking and Satoshi gets them out of there, closer to the parents within hearing range; all are given nicknames by Kacchan ( “Useless” for Hero, “Smartass” for Logic, “Crybaby” for Morality and “Villian” for Anxiety)

-leave all nice and color coded but kinda bummed; Inko has no clue what just went down but Izuku and Yoshi won’t let Satoshi or Rin tell her what happened

-back at school, classmates suddenly interested in Izuku now that he’s not “quirkless” and Izuku gains more control over his quirk accidents

-Izuku pals up with some dude Tomoe-kun that has metal fists and becomes friends after a few weeks.

-Tomoe has met all his sides and they’re all chill with him except for Rin because he doesn’t think he’s a real friend since he never talked to them before he knew he had a quirk and Tomue-kun never stood up to Kacchan before

-indicator of the tension between Rin and the rest of the sides as well as Izuku

-Some point when the rest are hanging out with Tomue, Inko brings Rin into the kitchen when she saw him fidgeting without Izuku’s phone and has him help with the dinner, having him cut the vegetables; takes him a while of deliberation while standing over the cutting board with a knife over vegetables, thinking of the hundred of ways the knife could kill him or chop his or his mom’s fingers off when she tells him to just do it and focus on what’s in front of him; once he gets going, he realizes how therapeutic cutting vegetables is; Inko tells him he’s great help; Rin wonders why he isn’t panicking while being surrounded by knives, fire and scalding water

-Izuku and Tomue work to find out more about Izuku’s quirk; if he can summon the sides to wherever he wants and if he can, how far or close can they be? (Maybe their default is in the same position as the Sanders sides? Definitely can only be summoned as far as six feet away) Hypothetical questions of if they can only summoned on the ground, how quick can Izuku summon them, etc.; when they combine back into Izuku’s body again, they gain Izuku’s memories but Izuku doesn’t gain theirs

-Some point during the testing, they figure out they’re facets of Izuku’s personality; maybe at a doctor’s visit by scanning his brain; when they aren’t physical, Izuku’s brain has parts buzzing with activity and they are inactive when Izuku has them all summoned; conclusion, the strange, active parts of the brain are the sides; they all just figure out which aspect each one of them is, which is easy at this point

-Yoshi and Rin have a heart to heart after Rin has a panic attack without Izuku’s phone while Inko was at work or something; finds out how butthurt Rin is that the others treat him the way they do; not directly said but it’s implied that Rin is afraid to get attached to them for reasons unknown right now ( “It’s fine. It makes this easier.”--Rin, 2k18)

-Yoshi begins to hang out more with Rin and his mom when Izuku, Akio and Satoshi hang out with Tomue; Yoshi gets Rin a Tamagotchi to use instead of Izuku’s phone for when he goes out

-All hanging out in the mall sometime after a testing session and Yoshi sees an ultra-cute lunch box with panda onigiri and octopus sausages and he loses it; discovery of Yoshi’s favorite food

-when tension between Tomue and Rin during a practice session makes Izuku uncomfortable enough to force Rin disappear during one of their tests

-Inko and Rin have a heart to heart after a tense, awkward dinner but nothing is resolved; conversation ends with Rin telling Inko that he knows that all the sides and Izuku don't like him, maybe not even she does and she just hugs him because she knows that but she doesn't know how to help him

-(time skip?) months pass and Izuku and Tomue are still pals and Rin is still a pessimistic outcast in the group; Rin spends time with Inko mostly and Yoshi, isolating himself from Izuku and the others; Akio doesn’t understand why Yoshi likes Rin so much

-end of the year thing with burned notebook happens and the scrutiny of his ability to become a hero because his quirk isn’t flashy or powerful; “You might as well be quirkless” “Your uselessness just multiplied itself four times.”

-Satoshi shares the same sentiment and tells Izuku that they would help save more lives by being a scientist or engineer and they would be more financially stable because heroes with flashier quirks tend to make more and their quirk isn’t particularly flashy

-sludge villain happens, Tomue runs to get help, Izuku summons all the Sides, Rin calls All Might when he sees him looking for the slime villain

-Izuku asks All Might if he could become a hero even though he’s not particularly powerful or experienced with his quirk; All Might says yes but with much training and education; All Might recognizes that Izuku is a one man team and tells him to build on all their teamwork; Izuku asks him of he could train him or something but All Might rushes off because of his condition

-Izuku starts looking for Tomue to tell him the news but Rin says “screw him, he left us” because All Might was literally wandering around in the direction that Tomue _went_ and he still didn’t focus on getting help instead of running away but everyone is against Rin for ruining the good vibes they all had

-Rin stalks off and Yoshi goes after him; Izuku and the rest find Tomue in the clutches of the sludge villain, save him when Rin and Yoshi come back (they had a “gut feeling”) and All Might talks to Izuku again, scolding him for being reckless but agreeing to draw him up a fitness regimen to help him strengthen up, inspired by the Sides teamwork and strategy; he tells them to get enrolled in cheerleading (For lols but it actually helps establish trust and build agility) and Izuku and Akio are mortified about it but won’t reject any advice from their idol

-begin training with Tomue, but he tends to flake; during the months they discover that they all will continuously match Izuku’s image and body because Rin doesn't do the training but he’s still growing the muscles like Izuku and the rest but he doesn't have the hand to hand combat skills they're building

-Izuku tells Tomue about cheerleading and Tomue tells him there’s not a chance he’s joining with him

-Izuku joins the community cheerleading group with adults who already graduated high school and they help him out; makes friends with them and they all love Yoshi; meets small time retired hero who attends to keep in shape and stay active (grew up in a circus in a family of trapeze artists); helps him with combat moves and techniques as well as acrobatics since he’s a total noob; combat lessons for free!

-Izuku and Akio are the most enthusiastic fighters and spar in their spare time; Satoshi is the best fighter out of all of them and this pisses off Akio to no end

-Yoshi is trying to integrate Rin with the rest of the group (begs him to go with them to the cheer practice and combat sessions with the veteran hero and Rin actually gets along with the veteran hero), telling the others that they’re being unfair but they don’t particularly care or make an effort to connect with Rin

-Small scene at home where Yoshi used some leftover rice from dinner to try to make onigiri and Rin watches painfully from the sidelines; everyone else is busy getting ready for bed or studying so Rin decides to cut in before anything gets worse and asks what the hell Yoshi is trying to do; Yoshi tells him he wants to make the cute. “Kawaii” panda onigiri he had in that one bento box they got at the mall that one time because it was “amazing” and “adorable” but he’s failing miserably; Rin looks at the messed up seaweed and rice balls and sighs, quickly cutting little designs and magically making one, blowing Yoshi’s mind into another dimension (“Like this?” Yoshi looks at the little panda and his jaw drops, eyes sparkling in adoration and disbelief as they look at him in wonder.); soon, Yoshi starts mysteriously ending up with cute bento box lunches; Rin makes him swear to take this information to his grave

-During a cheerleading session, the retired hero tells Izuku that he has to bond with his Sides more and grow the trust they have in each other because they don’t have enough to become an effective team (regarding Rin and the frequently bickering Sides); tells him trust is a two way street and that trust is not something that is given freely (Rin’s lack of trust in Izuku and Izuku in him); tells them they have to connect on a _deeper level_ *wink, wink* foreshadowing *wink, wink*

-Tomue and Izuku plan on taking the UA test together and do but Tomue ditches Izuku to get points and Izuku only managed to get one five pointer and one ten pointer because Satoshi and Rin are arguing over the chances of winning with Satoshi’s strategy (some ways he defeats them is having them chase two of the Sides and have the run toward each other and make them disappear before they crash, making the robots crash; Satoshi recognizes a mechanism in one of the hinge joints of the robots and Rin helps him discover a weakness to exploit and render it useless; stupid stuff like that)

-the zero pointer comes; Izuku and Yoshi immediately run to help Uraraka and Satoshi pulls them back to make a plan where he and Rin distract the zero pointer and Akio, Yoshi and Izuku free Uraraka and once they get them to a safe distance, Izuku summons them back and he, Yoshi, Akio and Uraraka go hide and the timer runs out

-Izuku is devastated because he “knows” he failed; Akio tries to cheer him up by telling him that they could just go to another school and study in their hero department and Satoshi tells him that now he could focus on science rather than heroism and Izuku shuts them out for a while

-Tomue tries to comfort him and tells him he’ll tell him all about the school because he’s confident he at least passed

-Izuko gets his acceptance and tells his mom, summons his Sides (apologizes for shutting them out for days) and they all go to tell Tomue, except for Rin who’s still salty

-Izuku and the rest get to Tomue’s house and turns out Tomue didn’t get in and he’s a wreck; says “let’s grieve together”, assuming that Izuku didn’t get in either but Izuku tells him that he got in

-Tomue gets mad that Izuku did even though he scored way more kill points than he did and his quirk is way better and more “heroic”; Izuku asks him if that’s what he’s always thought and Tomue says yes but that he’d planned to make Izuku and his Sides his sidekicks so that they could be an entire combat squad of only two people; Izuku is hurt and so is Yoshi and Akio but Akio gets mad rather than showing his hurt so openly; Satoshi gets them all to leave before all hell breaks loose between Akio and Tomue; Yoshi is crying

-Izuku comes to the realization that they’ve ignored Rin more than this once regarding his opinion about things when he was right; Tomue isn’t a friend

-return home and Izuku apologizes to Rin, telling him he was right about Tomue and that he will make an effort to make Rin know that he is heard; Rin tries to be all nonchalant but from this point, their attitudes towards him is different, more respected but still tense

-celebrate his acceptance that night and they all get along and feel connected for once

-When Izuku and the rest are registering their quirk, they agree that they are sides of Izuku, so they call their quirk “Sides”

Act 2

-high school starts and the canon events happened except that he got help with the long jump and grip strength so he didn't get last place in every one, only got last place in about five or six (don’t focus so much on it; kinda just skim over it)

-Lunch time with his sides; Izuku is not a star student or particularly outstanding at first like in the manga or anime but he still trains hard and strategizes with Satoshi even though Satoshi tries to convince him to become a scientist instead every other minute; Ochako is introduced to all the sides at this time and he explains his quirk to her; wish each other luck with their hero careers; Akio has obvious crush on her and is, unfortunately, confident enough to flirt with her, but they go way over her head

-Emphasize the struggle to keep up in the quirk exercises; Kacchan is relentless with his teasing because of his non-flashy quirk; Ochako backs Izuku up when Akio gets ready to square up; Kacchan almost loses it when Yoshi tells Akio not to fight with “friends” and Kacchan tells him he’s not his friend; Aizawa breaks up whatever would’ve happened, making the sides disappear and erasing Kacchan’s quirk

-gets recognized for his strategy skills (mostly Satoshi and Rin) and combat skills (mostly Akio and Izuku) in the hero vs. villain weapon test

-teamwork between Rin and Akio is incredibly sloppy but they get the job done of distracting Kacchan with Izuku while Yoshi, Satoshi and Uraraka get the weapon

-Izuku has all the sides out and teams up with Rin and Akio to distract Kacchan while Ochako, Yoshi and Satoshi go after the weapon with Iida

-Rin and Akio begin to fight over how to handle Kacchan since Rin wants to keep his distance with him and be evasive while Akio wants to take him on hand to hand; Akio is less forgiving of Kacchan and would like some physical revenge

-Satoshi has a plan with Yoshi and Satoshi both engaging Iida in combat while Ochako stealths her way to the weapon but Iida makes sure to stay close

-Yoshi pulls his punches with Iida and Satoshi reprimands him for being too forgiving (“If this was a real battle, you would be risking your life and everyone else’s!”); Yoshi blocks a quick kick that would’ve hit Satoshi cause he was distracted

-Get Iida just far away enough for Ochako to get to the weapon

-test revealed the obvious tension between Akio and Rin and the liability of having Yoshi on the field because he didn't want to hurt anyone and would pull his punches with Iida

-Izuku notices that Rin could dodge and would warn them of punches and attacks that Kacchan hadn’t thrown yet before even Izuku could process them and protected any weak spots in their stances that he could, warning them of their open spots and reminding them of the basic defensive stances; first signs of Rin’s keen ability to sense and find weakness in the group and in an enemy that is hyper focused when he is not in Izuku’s mind

-All Might gives Midoriya a pep talk; Izuku shares the progress he made with his quirk and the technique he's working on

-All Might compliments his hero suit; it is, unfortunately, still the same as the anime (not a big fan of the bunny ears, sorry)

-after this Akio decided that instead of wearing normal clothes, he will be wearing his hero suit at all times because “you never know when a villian attack could happen”

-Izuku is working on a technique where he summons them at different heights and certain distances so they could grab hands and propel him further towards where he wants; kinda weird to explain: it would be very quick and they would need to manifest nanoseconds at a time for it

-Can never get it quite right because they’re still off and not in harmony; end up bickering by the end of it

-Izuku tries to get Rin and Akio to hang out together alone and get on friendlier terms but they just end up fighting and insulting each other and stop when Yoshi just begs for them to get along (they’re both kinda suckers for Yoshi but Rin will never admit it); it usually starts with Akio saying something insensitive or Rin joking in a way that insults Akio and he takes it personally

-Izuku and the sides are hanging out in the dorm living room with Ochako and Iida; Akio pesters Satoshi while he’s studying and asks him how he’s on such good terms with Rin and how to get along with him; Satoshi simply tells him that he and Rin are amiable and have common interests in terms of strategy, though Rin usually focuses on the potential failure rate of each strategy; Akio tries to see if he and Rin have common interests

-Akio notices Satoshi is squinting his eyes and they realize that Satoshi needs glasses now, since he’s strained his eyes by reading articles on the computers and read books late at night, in bad lighting; Momo makes him some glasses in class during break when Yoshi reprimands Satoshi for straining his eyes while reading an article without glasses and asks for the prescription that they took at the last doctor’s visit; Satoshi just tells her because he memorized all the words in the prescription paper he was given

-Izuku is elected class rep because of Satoshi’s analytical mind and Akio’s charisma but Izuku thinks about how he could barely get all his sides to get along and doubts his ability to be class rep even though Akio and Yoshi are all for it at lunch with Ochako and Iida

-Ochako asks Yoshi where he got his super cute bento lunch and Rin gives Yoshi a death glare, making him stutter and change the subject

-Akio tries desperately to find common ground with Rin about food but Rin finds it weird and uncomfortable; unintentionally insults the bento box that Yoshi has that Akio doesn’t know Rin made

-media incident starts and in the panic, Yoshi and Satoshi are separated from Izuku, Rin and Akio; Akio suggests a reckless idea to Izuku to try to get everyone’s attention and then Rin tells him it’s stupid and dangerous, whatever it was; Akio tells him that _this_ is why they don’t get along and they start to fight and yell at each other while Izuku tries to calm them down

-Iida intervenes and Izuku hands off the class representative to him, knowing that he can’t lead if he can’t even get his sides to get along

-Izuku realizes that, for the most part, he has no idea how to work with his sides and doubts his abilities to lead them

-has heart to heart with his sides that brings all the issues between them to light; Satoshi tries to deter him from being a hero and Akio and Yoshi strongly disagree; Rin still feels like an outsider and doesn’t think it will change anytime soon (doesn’t think he _wants_ it to change); Izuku tries to tell him he accepts him and cares about him but Rin won't _let_ himself _feel_ ; kinda bittersweet while they go to bed

-USJ incident occurs and he, Asui and Mineta escape by having Satoshi hot wire the boat (discover that Satoshi is basically the library of all of Izuku’s knowledge even if he himself forgot it or just glossed over it) and have Akio spin it around with Mineta’s sticky balls in the water, getting some villains stuck on the boat, to each other or their hands together, unable to use their quirk while Asui got them out with her tongue and Izuku summons the sides back to fight off just a few escaped villains

-Yoshi jumps in the way of Tomura’s hand when he reaches for Asui, gets disintegrated: brief moment before contact where Izuku was instinctively gonna call back Yoshi but he hears Yoshi tell him not to in his head; Izuku and Akio have a mild meltdown and, despite Satoshi and Rin’s warnings, attempts to punch Tomura but Nomu gets in the way, breaks Akio’s arm and almost kills Izuku before pros show up

-Akio is taken to Recovery Girl and Izuku, Rin and Satoshi are with Principal Nedzu, talking about their loss and a grace period for grieving and their ability to go home

-meet Akio outside nurse’s office and see through his nonchalant, victorious act

-are outside the school late at sunset and they see All Might; he tells him not to give up, that they need heroes like him and Yoshi, true heroes and then he walks away (foreshadow All Might’s decision to choose Izuku as next One For All?)

-Akio breaks down on his knees and Rin tries to calm him but all of them are shedding varying degrees of tears; Rin breaks down, too

-Rin reveals that he’s made effort to prevent himself being attached to them because they want to be heroes and people fucking _die_ doing this shit (dun dun dun! Big emotional reveal! Wow!); (“Dammit, why does it still _hurt?!_ ”); guilty because Yoshi probably died not knowing how important he really was to Rin

-Izuku has a flashback of the first time he ever saved something; a bird that fell out of its nest; birth of Yoshi, his “morality”; goes over every interaction he had with Yoshi in his life in a split second and he discovers that Yoshi was Hero from when he was little, not Akio, like they all thought

-they hear Yoshi in their head; Izuku tries to summon Yoshi and it works; happy reunion, tears everywhere: Yoshi legit thought he was dead (comic relief, sorta)

-discovery that Yoshi is the true hero in Izuku, the one that wants to save lives and make the world better, as opposed to Aiko who likes the thrill, action and glory; He’s just the brave one with the dream

-a new thing about his quirk has been discovered; you can't kill a side without killing Izuku (total cop-out but I hope it’s still emotional and doesn’t ruin the story)

-they go home, something in their relationship different than before; discovery of Rin’s ability to _care_ and his confession of being _afraid_ to care; Yoshi's connection with _everyone_ ; they all admit they care about each other, even Akio to Rin but there's still issues to sort out there

****

Act 3

-Izuku discover the next morning that he could hear Yoshi in his head when he's not physically manifested; the psychic manifestation of their quirk is developing

-question about why he can't talk to the others in his head arise

-Day of Sports Festival Announcement, Izuku, Akio and Yoshi get hella pumped while Satoshi struggles to understand why they’re so excited for the event; says so during lunch (fun fact: they each have a different favorite food)

-Ochako asks Yoshi where he got his adorable as hell bento box again; Rin gives him the death glare; Izuku and Akio notice  that it’s the second time he does this but brush it off

-Izuku and Akio mention how they hope to get first place and that they’ll need to practice their movesets to get better and stand a chance; Satoshi makes it clear that he doesn’t think they’ll get in even third place

-Izuku and Satoshi get in an argument at lunch; Izuku just wants support from Satoshi for once and wants to make his chances of being a good hero higher; winning first in the sports festival will get him recognized

-Izuku _knows_ that he isn’t anyone special or significant like he is in the show and he’s hoping this will change that

-Satoshi tells him that he doesn’t understand why he wants to become a hero in the first place; “You can save just as much, even more lives, by becoming an engineer or doctor than becoming something as presumptuous as those self-proclaimed heroes you idolize so much.”

-Izuku and Satoshi are no longer on speaking terms in the two weeks of training for the festival

-Izuku decides that he will win the sports festival with or without him

-Day of festival comes and Izuku wins the race in first like the anime and fares maybe a bit better in the cavalry battle; only Akio and Rin helping out, but they butt heads a lot

-Satoshi is watching within the depths of Izuku’s consciousness; watches him struggle throughout the cavalry battle and race but doesn’t help out of spite; slowly and slowly becoming more aware and more self-thinking within Izuku as he watches him struggle through Hitoshi’s battle; snaps when he sees Izuku barely able to dodge some of Todoroki’s first shots when he tried to end the battle with the massive ice blast; Satoshi is _awakened_ and suddenly aware of himself in Izuku’s mind

-(Flashback to Satoshi’s birth) first inkling of Logic was born during the creation of the first hero notebook, finally fully realized in the first notebook where Izuku actually began breaking down certain tactics instead of just writing them down and going through alternative strategies and criticisms; the infamous “muttering”

-Satoshi begins speaking to Izuku in his mind and gives him a strategy to have Todoroki exhaust his ice power by dodging the blasts with some help from precisely-timed appearances from the other Sides to propel him in certain directions at a certain timing but the Side that propels him has to be hit by the blast, since they haven’t mastered the half-second, quick version of it; at a certain point, Satoshi stops directly talking to Izuku because, since they’re psychically connected now, Satoshi just thinks it and Izuku and the rest just _know_ what he’s trying to tell him; they bring him to close quarters in hand to hand with Todoroki but Todoroki gets desperate and uses his flames to blast him away, which Satoshi warned Izuku was a possibility and that they should be prepared to lose if that happened; this completes the link between Satoshi and the rest; Izuku gets gets the place that he got in the anime

-Todoroki _hates_ Izuku for making him desperate enough to use his fire; Izuku never got to Todoroki about it being _his_ power, not his father’s

-after matches, Satoshi tells Izuku to speak to him physically; Satoshi tells him that he doesn’t understand him and his recklessness, his need to become a hero; he tells him that he doesn’t understand but that he will help him become the greatest hero he can be

-Brushes off the emotions as best as he could

-Few weeks, Izuku’s recognized as the one in the second to last round and being so resourceful with a non flashy quirk; Akio is relishing it

-Some domestic scenes of training and teamwork; more smooth with Satoshi and Yoshi because of the completed link; can do the split second propelling technique they’ve been developing with those two; Rin and Akio are still on the outside

-Yoshi gets scraped pretty bad when Akio and Rin fail to catch Yoshi during training because of their incompatibility and Akio feels guilty; finds Rin in the kitchen that night while Izuku is studying with Satoshi; finds out Rin is the one that makes Yoshi’s bento boxes and Rin has him swear that he won’t tell any of the others he does this; Akio asks him why he’s doing it tonight since he doesn’t always do it and Rin admits that he feels bad for letting Yoshi fall earlier; Akio says he’ll keep his secret, but offers to help with the stove work because Rin looks petrified of the stove while he is frying the octopus sausages (main reason he doesn’t make these much; that, and he doesn’t want to spoil Yoshi too much); Rin decorates extra cute since he feels bad for Yoshi getting hurt

-small bonding moment where Akio realizes he knows how to cook because, while the others were partying it up with Tomue, Rin was hanging out with his mom, helping make lunch and dinner

-Day of internship picking starts and Izuku chooses to apply for a clone hero but is surprised when All Might chooses him as an intern

-Akio, Yoshi and Izuku fanboy the fuck out and Rin and Satoshi are all like “this has to be a mistake” but for different reasons; Rin thinks All Might would never intentionally choose them because nobody would want to choose them as an intern; Satoshi just thinks it was a mistake with paperwork

-find out it isn’t a joke when All Might goes to them during lunch and talks to them personally about his life and why he wants to be a hero

-Izuku tells him his answer and how Yoshi is kinda Izuku’s heroic soul personified; Akio butthurt by this but doesn’t deny it because he knows it’s true

-Lunch ends and Ochako and Iida pester him about the meeting; Izuku tells them what they talked about

-Day of internships begin and All Might takes them out on a three hour patrol before going out to eat with them; tells them he just wants to get to know them and no villain attacks happened so he doesn’t need to waste much energy

-All Might brings them to his apartment after dinner; Izuku and Yoshi are taking in his apartment as avid fans would and Akio is still gushing over him while Rin and Satoshi just chill out; Rin’s using the Tamagotchi

-All Might orders out and they have dinner; Rin criticizes the rice balls they got and Satoshi makes the smart remark of “I’d like to see you attempt to make some.”; Akio sends Rin a knowing smirk and Rin glares at him

-All Might calls the night off short because he could feel himself losing the energy to keep his form; sort of startles Izuku, but they accept it and go to bed

-Next day they wake up early and find that All Might is still in his room, but his door is locked; Rin finds it suspicious, Satoshi just mildly so, but ultimately sides with Izuku, Yoshi and Akio when they say he just likes his privacy and he’s a hero so there might be some attempts on his life

-Out of money and out of options, Akio settles for volunteering to make omelettes, since he’s seen Rin make some and thought “why the hell not?” and fails horribly; Rin decides to let the group know that he likes to cook and he can cook well when he sees Akio try to make omelettes the second time and cuts in before things can get too bad; ties his hair back with a black handkerchief that he keeps in his pocket for “fashionable purposes”

-All Might gets out of the room around eleven and sees them all eating breakfast, talking pretty easily in his dining room; tells them he expected them to be asleep still, but this will be revealed later to be a lie since he heard them up and changed into his All Might form; compliments Rin on his cooking and Rin blushes cause he doesn’t usually get compliments; Izuku and Akio see this and get weirded out (“I didn’t know Rin was capable of being flustered.”)

-All Might tells them the plan for the day: visit some kids at a children’s hospital and then go on patrol around a certain, defined section of the city then have lunch, then patrol the second part of the city; tells Izuku he might have to take frequent bathroom breaks because he hasn’t been feeling well these past few days; end of the day, he’s going to be cleaning the beach that he cleans in the anime and tells him his goal is to clear the horizon before the week of the internship ends

-Akio asks him why they’re spending time with kids and cleaning up a beach after only spending two or three hours patrolling; All Might tells him that to be a hero, you don’t need to fight villains, you need to do what’s right and good for the world

-Satoshi asks for some clarity on the symptoms he’s experiencing and lists off several illnesses it can be but All Might brushes it off shakily

-This system, somehow, succeeds for the first few days; All Might assessed Izuku’s behavior with the children, even Rin’s, who’s been cordial; saw him help out with a few elderly looking for help with carrying things; watches the boys working together during the beach clean up and notices that Rin and Akio seem to get along better, still bicker though; takes a _lot_ of bathroom breaks

-End of the day, All Might calls it a night at the beach and head to the apartment but then the Hosu attack happens

-All Might goes and tells Izuku to stay put but Izuku decides to head on there anyway on a bike, since the city they’re in is close to Hosu; calls all sides to himself

-While on his way to the fight, Izuku passes alley with Iida and Stain; interferes immediately when he sees Iida pinned and sends location to Todoroki like in the anime; Todoroki shows up but he doesn’t consider Izuku a friend in this world

-Yoshi and Satoshi take Native and Iida out of the scene while Todoroki, Akio, Izuku and Rin stay and Satoshi feeds Izuku possible strategies in their heads; Midoriya gets paralyzed and Satoshi is left to work with Rin and Akio

-Todoroki gets paralyzed and Rin and Akio are left; Hero Killer deems Akio a fake hero because he just wants the title, making Akio have a small crisis ( “Even _you’re_ more of a hero than I am” Akio to Rin) have to settle differences and work together during the Rin/Akio teamwork, it becomes something close to yin and yang; defense and offense; Rin defends, Akio attacks

-Remembers birth of “Hero” and “Anxiety”; remembers that they were born at the same time; Akio was born the time that Izuku stood up to Kacchan; Rin manifested that same moment, which is the first time he was really afraid of Kacchan; all his doubt and fear and inferiority almost made him not stand up to Kacchan but Hero hyped him up and made him brave enough to stand up to him; was scared to stand up to him but he did

-they link with Midoriya at the same time when he’s able to move again; bond between all of them is complete and they all sense it

-Rin, Akio and Izuku work in perfect harmony (do the split second summoning technique with Izuku and each other), knowing what each of them are thinking; Yoshi and Satoshi can see what’s going on and help in their place protecting Iida and Native far away; Yoshi helps Iida with his crisis, gets him moving; Satoshi tells the rest he’s messaged All Might about the situation and he should be there soon if he sees it, though he could be busy with whatever disaster is happening further away (keep in mind here, Izuku didn’t see the Nomus)

-All Might comes in later while Akio is incapacitated and Rin, Izuku and Todoroki are keeping him at bay; cuts the fight short when Stain tries to jump him

-Restrain Stain with the rope and All Might reprimands the students for doing something so reckless and dangerous; other heroes show up; All Might is staring at Izuku the whole time and he can feel his gaze

-Tell them about the fabricated story and to not tell others about that night; goes back to the apartment with All Might and it’s all quiet since Izuku brought the Sides back to himself

-All Might starts to steam up and Izuku starts freaking out but Toshinori tells him to ignore it and explains his quirk and why it’s so powerful and reveals his true form by the time he’s done with his explanation; has Izuku sit down with him and he tells him that Izuku is a true hero and that he’s what the world needs; he won’t be there for very long and One for All needs to be passed on to a worthy predecessor; tells Izuku he wants to pass his power onto him

-Izuku short-circuits and passes out

****

End of this story because I’m a sucker for cliffhangers


End file.
